The Day Rocket Power Died
by Ztarlight
Summary: Let's face it: this fic was just BEGGING to be written. R&R and I'm sure you'll agree. An IZ/RP crossover. Rated PG-13 for swearing and, erm...well, lots of doom...


(Hiya! I will warn you now. If for some totally absurd reason you actually LIKE Rocket Power, turn back NOW, cuz this is NOT the fic for you! For those  
who want some Zimmy-goodness doom revenge, I hope you enjoy your stay in the Weird Mind of Ztarlight. Let's get the facts straight. Rocket Power  
sucks, and you know it. I think it's time that we fellow Irken followers joined together to rain some doom on Otto, Reggie, and the like. SO, Zim-fans,  
Dib-fans, Gaz-fans, and Jhonen-worshippers, follow me to a fic where all of your doomy dreams come true...well, at least the RP doomy dreams. ^_^  
...Okay, before we start, I have a confession. I'll be honest, I used to like Rocket Power. WOAH!! Put those guns away! The knives too!! [Points finger  
out over audience] and any other murderous...weaponry...stuff that you may have handy. I USED to like RP. USED to. As in no longer. First, it was on  
ALL THE TIME, which would have been fine if you were an obsesive fan [hears sound of gun cocking] WHICH I NEVER WAS!!! [gun is put away] Ahem.  
That, and the fact that Zim came on, and I happily discovered that there was more to Nick than...well, stupid stuff. I totally abandoned ANY piece of me  
that held a...likeness for a certain show that we all despise. [people sigh in relief.] Actually, I started to hate RP long before Zim came on, and Oh!  
Speaking of long, I'd better shut up before this author's note is as long as the fic!)  
  
(Big thanx to my little sister, Sugarbaby, for helping me plan this. Hopefully, she will be able to join us in the Zim fandom soon.)  
  
(Disclaimer: Rocket Power is not mine. If I were that stupid to own it, Zim would have doomed it long ago. Zim is also not mine. He is the work of art  
created by Jhonen Vasquez. Jhonen is a god. We should all worship the ground he walks on. End of story.)  
  
  
  
The Day Rocket Power Died   
  
  
Zim cackled evily as he held up his new invention. "This is IT, Gir!" he announced to his tiny robot.  
  
Gir, who had busy fumbling with a package of cupcakes, didn't look up. "Goody. What is it?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening to me?"  
  
"No." rip "YAY! I got it open!!" munch munch munch  
  
Zim sighed. "What am I going to DO with you, Gir?"  
  
"Feed me TACOS!!!"  
  
"NO, no tacos! I..." Zim held out his invention to Gir again. "This is an Atom Breaker-Downer...Thing. You aim the beam at your target, hit it, and it   
disintigrates into billions of atomic...particle...thingies....you see?" Zim smiled wickedly. "Soon, Dib will feel Irken wrath like he never has before, and then he  
will no longer be a threat. MISERABLE HUMAN SCUM, YOU MOMENT OF IMPENDING DOOM IS DRAWING NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gir blinked a few times, then announced, "I'm gonna sing the doom song now."  
  
Luckily for Zim, the doorbell rang. He retreated to answer. After about two minutes Gir got bored and examined Zim's latest creation.  
  
"Ooooo! Master's new toy. I wonder if it likes chocolate bubblegum..." Gir, finding nothing wrong with the idea, poured some of his drink on the ABD...T. It  
started to spark and fizzle, made a lot of static noise, and then hit the floor with a clonk. "He LIKES it..." Gir said with growing amazement. "FRIEND!!!"  
  
Unluckily for Zim, it was Dib at the door, with a bored-looking Gaz standing behind him. "Dib..."  
  
"Zim..."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, you know why I'm here, Zim..."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I do...well then, what is she doing here?"   
  
"My GameSlave is outta batteries," Gaz explained, "and this NIMROD is supposed to BUY me some..." she gave Dib the death glare.  
  
"Gaz, the fate of the world is at stake, and all you can think about is your GAMESLAVE?!"  
  
"You DARE to QUESTION the greatness of the GameSlave?!"  
  
"Gaz, do you realize the..."  
  
The bickering between Gaz and Dib gave Zim enough time to retrieve his ABD...T. He was in such a hurry to use it, that he didn't realize it was smoking.  
He gave Gir the remote. "Okay, Gir. Now DON'T hit the button until I give you the word."  
  
"And what word would that be?"  
  
" 'Now'."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"No, no. When I say 'now' that's when you push the button."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh..."  
  
When he returned, Gaz was towering over Dib. "...and that's final. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I hear you, and--- Zim!!" Dib finally looked up. Zim was standing there, calmly waiting for his weapon to finish charging. "What IS that?!"  
  
"Not that it's any of your concern, but this weapon will be the cause of you imment doom!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Yes!! Now, feel the power----"  
  
Gir, hearing his cue, cried, "OKAY!!!"  
  
Zim turned quickly. "What? Gir, no! It's not ready yet!"  
  
"But you gave me the word..."  
  
"Wha---? Dohhh..." ZIm knew he was beaten. (Well, maybe it will work anyway.) He turned back to Dib and Gaz. "Anyway...Now, feel the power of the  
Irken Army!!!!"  
  
He pulled the trigger, and the end of the gun began to glow bright purple. (Okay, good, good.) But instead of it forming into a solid beam, the purple field  
began to grow, engulfing Zim as well as Dib and Gaz. "What the---? This wasn't supposed to happennnnnnnn..."  
  
Slowly, their forms bagan to fade into nothing. Gir watched silently before he realized what had happened. "Huh? Master, where'd you go? NOOO! NOT  
YOU MASTER!!!! I need you, master...you have the cupcake money..." Gir knew that he had to get Zim back, but how? "I'll go watch the Scary Monkey  
Show," he decided. "That always helps me think...I think."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zim and friends had just began to re-appear in a new location. This area was on a beachfront, right in front of a snack stand with a sign that  
proudly announced "Shore Shack". Kids and adults were mulling around, some actually DOING something, and some there for the hell of it. Zim kept   
glancing aroung with alarm. "Where...where ARE we?!"  
  
Dib turned around and read the sign behind him. " 'Welcome to Ocean Shores, proud home of Rocket Beach'. "  
  
"That STILL doesn't tell us anything...I've never heard of a 'Rocket Beach'..."  
  
"Me neither," Dib said, actually AGREEING with Zim for a change. "I never knew that an 'Ocean Shores' existed..."  
  
Gaz said nothing to comment, but instead looked around and eyed a hardware store. "Dib, give me a fiver. I'm gonna get my batteries."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure..." Dib surrendered the cash as he tried to figure out his location.  
  
Zim had wandered onto the beach and was now examining the sand. "There's nothing like this around my lair...I wonder what it's called..."  
  
The tide was begining to come in, and much to Zim's dismay, he couldn't get out of the way in time. The water engulfed his boots as it crashed upon the  
shore. Screaming, he ran back towards the snack stand, feet smoking.  
  
pant, pant "I can't escape it, can I? Oh, how I hate water..."  
  
"Dude, how can you hate water?"  
  
Zim turned around and screamed. There was a kid standing there, he was wearing swimming trunks, goggles, and holding a surfboard. "Are you scared?  
he asked tauntingly.  
  
Zim squinted an eye. He didn't like this kid's attitude. "No, I'm not scared. Invaders fear nothing. NOTHING!!!!"  
  
The kid was silent. ".........oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, REALLY."  
  
"And your...'an invarder'?  
  
"INVADER!! I AM INVADER ZIM!!! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!!"  
  
"And I, am surfer Otto. YOU should bow down before ME, cuz I am the the best." Otto shook his hea, and some of the water dripped onto Zim.  
  
"GAAAAAAAHHH!!! IT BURNS!!" Zim pulled out his trusty ray gun. "Surfer Otto, prepare to meet your DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!"  
  
Out of patience, Zim blasted Otto into a pile of ashes and walked away truimphant.  
  
"Mental note: Destroy Dib, surfers next."  
  
  
  
A happy little Gaz walked out of the hardware store with her GameSlave blasting at full volume. "They actually had double A's for a change." Humming along   
to the music, Gaz found a nice shady spot underneath the pier.  
  
It wasn't going to stay nice for long.  
  
Little Mackenzie had gotten separated from her folks again because she was such a brat, and wandered onto the beach. There, she spotted Gaz standing by  
herself. "A new kid..." she thought aloud happily. "Good. I need someone to torment." Mackenzie found a crab and went on her way,  
  
"X...up...jump....and FIRE!! Yes!!" Gaz raised a fist in victory. "Only one more boss, and I've beaten it!"  
  
Mackenzie took aim.  
  
Gaz had only one more shot to make...  
  
The crab sailed through the air and clomped its claws as hard as it could...  
  
Panicked, Gaz shook her GameSlave as hard as she could until the crab went flying. Unfortunately, she not only lost the level, her GameSlave was dented  
from the crab. It was only a slight dent; you could hardly notice it, but the fact that it was THERE was enough for Gaz to get pissed off about.  
  
She stomped over to Mackenzie, who was laughing har ass off. "YOU DID THIS?!?!?!" Gaz screamed at her.  
  
Mackenzie stopped laughing and glared back at Gaz. "Yeah. You gotta problem?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"Really?" Mackenzie sneered, "Whatcha goona do about it?"  
  
"THIS!!" Gaz picked up Mackenzie, and using all her force, slammed Mackenzie into the sand about twenty feet underground. (Gaz has a lot of force  
when she's mad...)  
  
Triumphant, Gaz decided to relocate her gaming location to the TOP of the pier.  
  
What a mistake that would turn out to be.  
  
  
  
Dib soghed and shifted in his seat. He was no closer to figuring out this mystery than he was when he started. He attention soon focused on a chubby   
kid running into the shack.  
  
"Raymundo! Tito! Anyone!! Otto...Otto..."  
  
Dib was curious. "Hey, slow down. What happened?"  
  
"There was...this...this green kid....blasted Otto..."  
  
"Green kid?!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Pile of...ash now..."  
  
Dib was shocked. "He doesn;t even know where we are and he's STILL trying to invade?!"  
  
"What, you know him?"  
  
"Yeah. He's an alien who's trying to enslave the Earth." Dib jumped down from his chair. "My name's Dib, panormal investigator."  
  
"I'm Sam, your all-around computer geek."  
  
"Wait...you believe me?"  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I? Doesn't everybody want some time in the spotlight?"  
  
"HUH?!" At that moment it occured to Dib that if he let Sam help him, he would lose most of his well sought-after glory. (And when you consider the fact  
that I don't know where I am...) Yes, we all want some time in the spotlight, but I won't let you take it from me."  
  
"Really?" Sam quiered, "And how are you gonna stop me?"  
  
Dib looked aroung frantically. "Like...THIS!!" grabbing Sam's laptop, Dib smashed it over Sam's head, knocking him to the ground. "Sorry, but Zim is   
MINE to prove!"  
  
Dib hurried off to find Zim before he could cause any more trouble. But there were a couple kids in his way...  
  
  
  
Zim shook off the excess water he had on himself. "Stupid humans...no wonder this planet is in such bad shape. It BEGS me to invade it!!"  
  
He was approached by a girl wearing a two-piece tank and short set, also holding a surfboard. "Excuse me, do you have----"  
  
"AHHH!! You are like that Otto creature!!"  
  
"You met Otto? What did he do to you?"  
  
"He got me WET!! I HATE water, and I hate Otto!!"  
  
"Where IS Otto, anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry, Earth girl. I have disposed of that miserable human spore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He actually DARED to say that he was better then ZIM!!"  
  
Reggie scratched her head. "Great. Who's Zim?"  
  
"I am, you pathetic worm!!!"  
  
"Okay, and what is he better at than you are?"  
  
"Some...horrible thing called...surfing."  
  
Reggie glared at him. "Surfing is NOT horrible. And of course he's better than you, you're afraid of water!!"  
  
"INVADERS FEAR NOTHING!!! PREPARE TO FACE THE IRKEN WRATH!!!" Zim pulled out his ray gun again and started to chase Reggie with it. She  
dropped her surfboard and ran away, Zim close on her tail.  
  
Reggie ran out of breath and rested on one of the poles underneath the pier. Zim smiled maniacally and held out the gun. "It's time to meet your doom, inferior  
Earthen female!!"  
  
Reggie's look turned from fear to irritation. "I knew it! You one of those sexist people!!"  
  
Zim turned red. "I swear I'm still a virgin!"  
  
"Not THAT. Sexist. Your biased to a particular gender."  
  
"That's bull shit. I'm going to enslave the entire planet, boys and girls alike!"  
  
"Ha! There's no way you'll ever---"  
  
"Quiet, pitiful surfing fool!!" cried a mysteriuos female voice.  
  
The sound of a ray gun can be heard firing, and Reggie is turned into a pile of dust. Zim turned around to see a human girl dressed in the Irken attire, her  
brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Zim gave the girl a weird look. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
The girl shrugged. "I don't really know why I'm here actually. This place scares the hell outta me."  
  
Zim nodded gravely. "Yes, I can relate....tell me, who ARE you?"  
  
The girl bowed. "My name is Ztarlight, and I'm the author of this story."  
  
Zim thought for a minute. "Wait a minute. You're the author of this...'fic'?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"If you're here, then who's writing the story as we speak?"  
  
"Uh..." Ztarlight pressed a green eye to the camera. "OH, MY GOD!!! The fic is typing itself!!! I gotta go!"  
  
Ztarlight vanished into thin air, leaving a Very Confused Zim behind her. "....Okay, Zim. You are never eating tacos before bed again."   
  
Zim gazed up to see Gaz, who was sitting atop the pier working on her game. "I wonder what that pitiful human is up to..."  
  
  
  
"Hey girl! GIRL!!"  
  
Gaz groaned. "Can't the world just LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE?"  
  
A little twit named Twister ran up to Gaz. "Hey, girl, have you seen a brat named Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yeah. I buried her in the sand."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"About twenty feet."  
  
"Is she...dead?"  
  
"Hopefully..." Gaz said, growing annoyed.  
  
Twister stood there in shock for about ten minutes before he started whooping and shouting. "WOOOOHOOOOO!!! You go, GIRL!! Mackenzie's dead...  
I'll never have to hear her bitching again---"  
  
Gaz pushed Twister off the pier and into the water below. "And I'll never have to hear your's again, either."  
  
"Twister sxreamed as he plummeted towards the sea. SPLASH!!! "Ahhhhh!!" he cried. "I wish I had paid attention at the lifeguard seminar..."  
  
"And I'm glad you didn't." With a sigh, Gaz shut off her GameSlave. "I don't get it...usually I can do this level pretty well...maybe I need Dib to buy me some  
pizza first." Anw with that, she set off to find her brother.  
  
  
  
Back at Zim's home base, the Scary Monkey Show had ended, and Gir's endless supply of cupcakes had depleated. Even thought Gir knew that he wasn't  
the sharpest knife in the drawer, he decided to try his hardest to figure out how Zim's ABD...T remote worked so he could bring his master back home. Gir  
picked up the control and examined it closely. "Let's see...this button says..."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Green boy!"  
  
Zim shuddered. He had more of this "Ocean Shores" than he could handle. "What, feeble human?!" he snapped.  
  
"Have you seen a couple of kids, named Otto and Reggie?"  
  
Zim widened his eyes. (Not...Otto. Reggie must have been that other...surfer girl...) "Why, yes I have. To what concern is it of yours?"  
  
"Well, they're my kids, and---"  
  
"You are the FATHER of those evil slime creatures?! GAHHH!! You will meet the same fate as your worthless children!!" Zim puilled the trigger and blasted  
Ray into a pile of dust.  
  
Zim looked over his gun with amazed curiosity. "This is working alot better than I thought it would...I need more testing area!!" Zim ran off into the subarbs.  
  
  
  
Dib looked up. "Hey, guys? Do you think you could move out of my way?"  
  
Lars looked down upon Dib. "Hey guys! The runt wants us to move! Okay, we'll move...for a price."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes. "How much do you want?"  
  
Lars thought for a minute while he studied Dib. "I want....THIS!" He grabbed a scanner out of Dib's pocket.  
  
"Hey! You can't have that! I paid good money for that!"  
  
"Really? Good. Then I can SELL it for good money." He and his group started laughing.  
  
Dib clenched his fists. (My paranormal tracker...I need that! But how can I get it back...boy, the sun is strong today...) "The sun!" Dib cried.  
  
Lars sneered. "Yeah, the sun. It's big, yellow, and, uh...big." He started laughing again.  
  
Dib tore off his glasses and held them up, aiming the sun's rays at the feet of the boys. They started to melt.  
  
"AH!! My brain!!" one cried out.  
  
"Dude, you don't have a brain."  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
At last they melted into a puddle of goo. Dib happily retrieved his paranormal tracker and put it safely away.  
  
Gaz came running up to him. "Good, I found you. Let's go, Dib. I'm hungry"  
  
The two walked to the Shore Shack and sat at the counter. Tito came to assist them. "What can I get you today?"  
  
Dib peered into the kitchen. "Isn't there another guy who works here?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what happened to him."  
  
"I want a slice of pizza." Gaz ordered.  
  
"Comin' up." Tito left to retrieve Gaz's food. A moment later he returned and placed it in front of her. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dib studied the way the pizza was presented. Some cheese and sauce had been splattered at the top of the plate, and a big slice of pepperoni had been  
placed in the middle. Why did it look so familiar to him...?  
  
It then occured to Dib that the pizza was the same shape of the flag that Zim had marked his spleen with during thier battle with the nanoships. He freaked.  
  
"YOU!!! You're with Zim, aren't you?!"  
  
"What's a Zim?"  
  
"The green kid."  
  
"Huh? Oh, him. Odd boy, he is."  
  
"YOU'RE SIDING WITH THE ALIEN!!!!!!!" Unleashing a war cry, Dib kicked Tito as hard as he could, sending him into the frier. Dib started to leave. "C'mon,  
Gaz. We gotta find Zim before he does some...really bad...stuff."  
  
Gaz grabbed her plate and hopped down. "I don't care," she said, eating. "I didn't have to pay for this."  
  
The brother and sister headed off into the subarbs.  
  
  
  
" 'Stimpleton'..." Zim read off the mailbox. "How about 'Stupidton'? That's what most of these people are. A ton of stupid." He examined the inside of the  
house with one of his fancy gadgets. "Well, this seems like a good place to infiltrate." He went up the walkway and ran the doorbell.  
  
An old guy answered the door. "What do you---AH!!! A GREEN KID!!!!!" He keeled over.  
  
An old woman with pink hair came out to the living room. "Oh, not again. Merv, get off your lazy ass!" She kicked her husband. No response. "Oh...it seems  
he died..."  
  
Zim pointed to the lady. "YOU! You have what you consider great technology in this house, correct?"  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh, yes. Merv likes...erm, LIKED to tinker with things..."  
  
"Take me to them WOMAN!!!"  
  
"No problem. By the way, you can just call me Violet."  
  
"Whatever." Zim followed Violet out to the back, where an impressive garden was growing. "Here's me garden. What do you think?"  
  
"It's very...colorful. Now, can we PLEASE get on with the fancy stuff?!"  
  
"Fine, fine." Violet shook her head. "Kids today are so pushy..."  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzz....  
  
"What was that?" Zim inquired.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzz.....  
  
"That!"  
  
"Oh, it's just a little bee..."  
  
"A BEE?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE EVIL DEATH BEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you okay, son?"  
  
"IT'S COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Voilet laughed. "Oh, come on. Bees aren't all bad. They help me with my flowers."  
  
Zim widened his eyes. "You...work...with the BEES?! Now YOU are going to face the Irken doom!!!!!!"  
  
Dab and Gaz had just arrived on the scene. Dib shrieked, "NOOOOOOO!!! and rushed at Zim, hoping to knock him away from Violet.  
  
At that moment, a bright purple light enveloped Zim, Dib, and Gaz, and they faded into thin air again. When they re-appeared, Dib was no longer charging   
Zim, but the door of Zim's gate, which he crashed into and fell unconcious. Gaz happily discovered that she still had batteries on her GameSlave, grabbed   
her brother by the collar, and dregged him home. Zim was knocked to the ground by a little green puppy, getting smothered in his hugs.  
  
Gir squeezed Zim as hard as his little arms would allow. "YAY!!! It worked! You're BACK!!"  
  
"Great, great, Gir." He satood up and held his Sir. "Uh...thank you for getting me out of there."  
  
Gir bounced around happily. "YAY!! He thanked me! He really thanked me!!!" Gir ran into the house.  
  
Zim picked up his ABD...T and took it to his lab. "Here's the problem! It got coated with...chocolate bubblegum?!"  
  
Upstairs, Gir could be heard laughing manically.  
  
Zim sighed and thought about what had just happened to him that day. Then he decided NOT to fix the Atom Breaker-Downer...Thing just yet. After all...  
  
He still had to get that death bee...  
  



End file.
